


Taking a Walk

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Sam hires a dreamwalker to go into his brother's dream to get an idea for a birthday present.





	Taking a Walk

The shop was pitch black when Sam walked in. He couldn't see a thing and tripped over something on the floor, knocking what sounded like a pile of books over. 

"Uh, hello?" He called out into the blackness. "Mr. Swan it's me, Sam Winchester. We spoke on the phone." No response. He might have been talking to no one, but it was so dark he wouldn't be able to know. He had just assumed someone was inside. He started to fumble on the wall next to the door. "The door was open an-and I just came in," he found the light switch and flipped it. He blinked several times, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. Taking a look around, he saw the books he had knocked over and held his hand over them and brought them up to him, putting them on a table that was next to him. A quick glance told him the books were mostly self-help types, "Being a Teen with an Ability" and "Abilities and Sexuality". Another book was called "Parenting Children with Abilities".

He ran his eyes along the walls and saw all the paintings hung up. They were all full of colors, even the ones painted gray. The artist had used every shade he could to show off the mountain or lake or whatever was represented in the picture. He didn't have time to really appreciate all of them because he saw, standing behind the counter, a large bug. He shrieked and took a few steps back, hitting the wall.

"Calm down, sir," the insect said, except it was not an insect. The young girl took off her night vision goggles and shook out her hair. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"Wh-I-I," he stammered, hand to his chest. His heart was still beating a samba. "Why are you doing..." he gestured in the direction of her goggles, "that?"

"I bought them off Amazon and wanted to try them out." She took a bite out of the cracker that was on a plate in front of her. "I was gonna say something to you, but I was chewing. By the time I swallowed, it was too awkward to say anything."

Sam stared at her for a few seconds. "Who are you?"

She took a sip of her soda. "Kaia Nieves. I'm a dreamwalker too, Derek Swan is my boss."

"Oh, right," he replied. He had spoken to Derek Swan, dreamwalker and owner of the store that he was in, The Dream Palace. Sam had spoken to him on the phone a few days prior to make an appointment for a dreamwalking session. "So, is he here?"

Kaia shook her head. "His wife is pregnant and fell down. She's fine but they want to keep her overnight for observation." She drank the last two mouthfuls of her soda. "I'm taking over for him. I think I heard him wrong, though. He said you wanted to enter your brother's dream to figure out what to get him for his birthday." She laughed, "that isn't it, right?"

Sam shuffled his feet. "Uhm, yeah." Kaia's face fell. "It's like, kind of important y'know? He's turning thirty-five and I want to get him something special. He practically raised me." He felt silly for telling her that.

She sighed and asked him to follow her to the back room. "Shut the light and lock the door, will ya?" She called out as she went through the door. Sam turned around and extended a hand toward the door and turned the lock, then concentrated on the switch on the wall and had it flip down. Kaia had turned on the light in the back so Sam was able to find his way in.

******

Sam was sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair, barefooted, and his feet soaking in a bucket of warm water. Kaia was sitting next him, her own feet in a bucket. She had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. "Drink it," she said. He looked at the cup of foul smelling liquid he held. Kaia had made it using several ingredients from the small kitchenette and hair samples from Sam and his brother Dean. The younger Winchester had brought them in plastic bags as per Derek's instructions. While she was making the concoction, he had to sign a waver that stated he would not sue should any harm come to him during the dreawalking session, and he was also given a form for Dean to sign. It was called an "after consent" form, since they were entering the older Winchester's dream without permission. It basically said that Dean was okay with what Sam and Kaia did and would not take legal action.

He had watched the dreamwalker make it and was in awe at how she mixed everything together as if it were second nature. Sam had always had a fascination with Abilities. He had recently read an article that said an estimated 43% of the population was born with one of the four Abilities; Dreamwalking, magic, necromancy, and psychic power. Sam himself was able to control small objects, but only if he could see them, and sometimes had visions that came true, and only involving people he knew. When he was young and his dad found out about his powers, he had insisted Sam enroll in the Charles Shurley School for the Gifted, a school made specially for kids with Abilities to study and strengthen them. Sam, rebellious by nature, refused and his powers stayed weak and he only used his telekinesis rarely.

He looked at the brown swirling liquid and gagged. "Just drink it," Kaia muttered. Sam took a deep breath and gulped it down. It tasted like old milk and how sweat socks smelled. Sam felt tired all of a sudden and couldn't control his eyes as they closed and he drifted off to sleep.

******

Sam woke up to the sight of a cloudless bright blue sky, the sun shining. He was lying on the ground and Kaia was nudging him with her shoe. "Time to do the walking part of the dreamwalking," she said, holding out a hand to help him up. Glancing around, he saw that he was standing on a baseball field. He smiled, remembering the t-ball games him and his dad used to watch Dean play. He looked down at the grass and frowned when he saw his bare feet.

"Where are my shoes?" he asked Kaia. "Wait, where are my pants?" He eyes widened and he leaped away from the teenager, covering his chest with his right arm his groin with his left hand. "Why am I naked?"

"That always happens," she answered. "Your soul arrives in the dream. Nothing in the physical world follows, unless it was enchanted." She shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. "Just think about your clothes and they'll appear."

Sam shut his eyes and concentrated on the red shirt and jeans he was wearing. He opened them a few seconds later and was pleasantly surprised to see he was able to recreate his wardrobe, right down to his tennis shoes. "Could've warned a guy," he said. He hadn't read much about dreamwalking, but he was sure ending up naked when you enter a dream should be the first bit of information given about it. "I don't much care to be in the nude in front of a fourteen year old."

"I'm sixteen," she replied angrily.

"Whatever. Which way do we go?"


End file.
